Ridiculous Love Plan… And Fans
by eolhcsullivan452
Summary: For RokuShi Day. Humor/crack fic. Roxas and Xion moved to Shibuya after KH3. When a rogue Angel kills Joshua, it sets off a crazy chain of events in which the Angel comes after them. Through it all, Roxas and Xion can't take it seriously and make pop culture jokes. Somehow, someway, one of them might just become Shibuya's Composer. If they don't defeat the "dim-witted dolt" first.


**Author's Note: This story has a bit to do with TWEWY, so you might need to know a bit about that world to get this fic completely. As this has TWEWY elements, it also has spoilers for those who haven't finished the game. There also might be some KH: 3D spoilers (about TWEWY part of it), but there's nothing too spoiler-y on the KH side in this. This story is post KH3, but it should be known that none of this is meant to be taken seriously at all. This is supposed to be a humor fic, and is even sort of crack-ish. I hope you enjoy! And I have no idea how old they're supposed to be in this. Use your imagination:)**

**Ridiculous Love Plan… And Fans. Yeah.**

Xion looked upon her small home with a contemplative frown gracing her lips. Roxas was off sitting at the table in the kitchen; though Xion wasn't sitting beside him, she knew she was in spirit. Her and Roxas' hearts were always connected. It seemed even more obvious when she held onto her coffee cup and glided her index finger around the rim. Roxas, too, was drinking a white chocolate and raspberry latte. From the corner of her eye, she was just able to notice that he had opted for a bit more whipped cream than she had.

Laughing slightly, Xion dived off the back of the living room's blue sofa and headed into the kitchen directly behind it. "You have something just there." The ebony haired girl said this with a slight laugh, as she pointed to her own face to show Roxas where his own smears were. Having forgotten that she was holding a coffee cup, her simple action had the glass crashing onto the linoleum floor. It was surely some trick of fate that the dish remained perfectly fine, but Xion's finger cut on the side of the mug as she (without even trying to) put her finger to the rim as it fell.

Now it was Roxas' turn to laugh. Jumping to his feet—and slamming the newspaper down with a little too much enthusiasm—Roxas pulled Xion's injured finger into his hand. Muttering a quick Cure spell, Roxas placed a kiss to the injured digit. When he pulled his lips away, the laceration had completely closed up. Roxas smiled at this, but Xion also didn't miss the blush coloring his cheeks red.

Clearing his throat, and becoming abruptly serious, Roxas remarked, "I highly doubt you'll get the coffee mug to make a sound, Xi. It's only people that move their finger over the rim in such a way that get it to sing." Roxas sounded a bit unsure with the last word. Xion suspected he'd been meaning to use the word "pitch" instead. After all, that was the way scientists always put it, but it seemed he didn't know how to phrase his sentence with the word. It wasn't a surprise to Xion; Roxas had never been too good when it came to spelling and grammar. She was the one that had filed all of Organization XIII's papers, after all.

Raising her eyebrow now in what might could have been construed as a challenge, Roxas seemed to become even more flustered. No doubt, he was still expecting her to tease him on how "his magical kiss", and not his spell, had healed her finger. Trying to put the joke on Xion now, Roxas said rather abruptly. "You really shouldn't act like Valentine and Sebastian from the Mortal Instruments series. You don't want to pick up those psychopaths habit with cups."

At once, Xion was swatting at one of Roxas' blond locks as his words registered. Yes, she had in fact just finished reading _City of Lost Souls_. Quite honestly, she'd forgotten about that quirk of Valentine's (and now Sebastian's) until she read about Sebastian circling the rim of his wine glass in the recent book. It was not because of them she did that! It was also not her fault that she was so helplessly addicted to those books (much to Roxas' amusement).

Laughing slightly, Roxas dodged Xion's attack as she meant to dive over the table and tackle Roxas to the ground for his relentless teasing. Huh. How odd. Usually it was he chasing her. Her annoying best friend, lover, husband (whatever you wanted to call him), was always trying to poke or tickle her. Much to her irritation, of course (which was exactly why he did it). Since she wasn't as practiced at torturing Roxas as he was she, it didn't really surprise her when her endeavor failed.

What _did _surprise her was when Roxas grabbed onto her own grabbing hands, and pulled her over the table and into his arms. She squealed slightly when he placed an unexpected kiss to her ear, but quickly relaxed. It did feel quite nice. In fact, she found herself falling into a trance that only the infuriating, yet lovable, Roxas could put her in. She could almost even ignore how much he hated the white and black tones of their home in the too black and white Shibuya. Maybe his hate for the colors was why he'd so violently thrown the newspaper they were now subscribed to down.

Xion was about to ask Roxas this—before her composure completely left her now that Roxas _was _tickling her, but almost in a seductive way… However, the sound of their home phone ringing quickly snapped Xion to attention. Giggling slightly, and apologizing to Roxas, Xion broke free of Roxas' hold on her and walked over to the very bright pink device. Xion almost found it humorous that Roxas didn't complain about the color of the phone of all things. Maybe she really shouldn't have let their city's tone affect her designing so much… Color was, in fact, nice.

"Hello." Xion was still laughing when she got the word out. The voice on the other end, though, instantly made any trace of mirth disappear. Clutching the phone in a death grip, Xion listened intently to what the voice was saying. It figured. Just when she and Roxas were talking about Shibuya, who would call but part of the very reason they lived there in the first place?

"Hey, Xion," said the voice of Neku Sakuraba. Sometimes he reminded her so much of Roxas that it was uncanny. He was a lot more like Roxas than Sora had been by a long shot. Both had the tendency to be angsty, angry, and a bit pessimistic at times. Though, at least, Roxas had never really carried the hate that the orange haired teen did. Usually Roxas was in a good mood, but as Roxas tensed beside her (he'd undoubtedly recognized the voice of Neku, too), Xion feared she might have to end up dealing with more than one semi-dead teen.

"Neku, what's up? You sound…. tense. Something hasn't happened to Shiki, has it?" Xion tried to keep her voice calm and understanding (she didn't want to set Neku off before she'd founded what she needed to know), but she knew whatever this was, it was bad. Neku only ever got this way about one person. Well, sometimes Joshua, but that was usually because the purposefully annoying teen had done something to hurt Neku.

Waving off Roxas' frantic questions, Xion could just barely make out what Neku was saying (when he wasn't cursing every other word). "It's actually going to sound funny when I say this, but it's anything but. I'm in the UG now because, well, I'm Producer now. You see, one of Joshua's old enemies targeted Rhyme. This evil, bitchy angel wanted to have control over Shibuya so she used Rhyme to get to Josh. She killed Rhyme, but to somewhat save her, well… Joshua killed his Composer self and made Rhyme Composer. He's now drinking tea with the Angels. So that's all okay. The problem is the 'dim-witted dimbo' didn't stop there. She did the same thing with Rhyme and me somewhat."

"Lemme guess," Roxas growled angrily to Neku as he tore the phone out of Xion's hand (at which she glared at him with her arms crossed). "This Angel killed you too, right? Rhyme made you Composer to keep you from being Erased, and now she's an Angel, but-"

"But the 'holy' Angel still didn't give up. Same thing happened with Shiki, and me but it didn't stop there. Shiki sacrificed herself for Beat, Beat sacrificed himself for Eri-"

Whatever the reason, Neku's words cut off. Maybe it was because he knew Roxas and Xion would figure out they'd be next in line for all of the madness, maybe it was because he heard Xion's groan of exasperation and thought best to give her a moment. It could have been any of these things. Still, call Xion crazy, but she had the strong sense that he'd been cut off by the very same Demon (because in Xion's book, there was no way the girl was an Angel after all the people she'd killed to attain power) that was most likely coming after them.

Xion sighed slightly. She wasn't exactly sure why. Maybe it was because of everything she'd been through. Maybe it was because of the ridiculous (and bit of humor) in it all. Maybe it was because Roxas had just broken the phone in his anger (not that they'd need it if they were to fall). Who would have thought that after Xehanort's defeat, that after moving to this world for peace, something like this would happen? Trouble really did seem to follow them everywhere. Xion very strongly hoped (as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear with her no-longer-hurt-index-finger), that it wasn't for her and Roxas' bad luck that the Shibuyans were suffering.

"So, my lady love, it seems as though you and I may have to go into hiding! I will protect thee with my life! Nothing shall touch my one true lo-"

"Shut up, Roxas!" Xion half-heartedly pushed Roxas' hands off of her. When he had placed them there, she wasn't sure. Maybe it was the stress of it all, maybe she'd just finally cracked after everything, but suddenly she was laughing uncontrollably. Still having a hand on the phone's cord, Xion pulled the thing out of the wall as she fell to the floor. Wow. They really wouldn't be able to use that now. She wasn't sure why the idea of a rogue Angel coming after them was suddenly funny, but it really was. It was absolutely hilarious and ridiculous. There was no way they could lose to something like that, right? In fact, maybe if they could bait her to come after them sooner, they could defeat the evil harbinger once and for all. And have some fun in the process.

Raising his own eyebrow—perhaps mocking her for when she'd done the same thing earlier—Roxas sat on the floor beside Xion. Pushing her even further on the floor slightly, Roxas allowed Xion to lie down. He cradled her face in his hands, and brushed her hair out of her eyes as he pressed a kiss to her temple. Despite herself, Xion was reminded of when Riku had once pushed her hair away while holding her weak body in Destiny Islands. Did Roxas know of that time? Was he jealous? Xion was about to question Roxas on it, but he interrupted her thought.

"This is the last time I become friends with acquaintances of Sora's. It only causes us trouble. I mean, if he hadn't met these kids during the Mark of Mastery, we wouldn't have met them after the fight with Xehanort. Then we wouldn't be targeted, would we? Then we wouldn't be trying to protect the UG from the 'dim-witted dimbo.'" At first, Xion had thought Roxas was serious with his words, but as she felt him sniggering against her she knew he was anything but. She had to admit that the name that Neku had chosen was clever.

Trying to be the responsible one, Xion scampered to her feet and pulled out the magic wand that Yen Sid had given her. Though she wanted to be rid of this threat soon, it was still best to act with caution in case things didn't go according to plan. Using a quick scourge spell, Xion gathered up all of her and Roxas' important belongings into suitcases.

Why she was even bothering with this, she had no idea. She'd learned the hard way that being "responsible" for her wasn't always a good idea. Because, really, what had her going back to Sora done for her and her friends in the long run? Besides, she didn't want to run away from the problem if she could help it. When this woman showed up, Xion was going to show her the sharp end of her Keyblade. With a few wacks from that thing, everything would be back to normal faster than the wench could say "Kingdom Key."

"Do you think she's gotten to Sora and Kairi, then? And if so, I wonder which of them is currently Composer. Once she comes after those two, do you think they'd choose me to become Composer first, or you?" Though Roxas pondered all of this, he didn't seem to really want to know. In fact, he didn't really seem to care at all. Unlike Xion, Roxas hadn't gotten to his feet. Instead, he was still sitting on the kitchen floor and picking up a piece of cat food from under one of the cabinets. Whether it had fallen on the floor, or their goofy cat had put it under there, the world would never know. Seeming to answer himself now, Roxas said, "I mean, I reckon she must have gone after Sora after Kairi. Sora is the chosen one and all that. No one in their right mind would come after him first. I wonder if all this means Sora and Kairi will be Angels now, too. They would be, the bloody Light incarnates."

"Oi! Roxas, I think we have more important things to worry about, don't you? Though I must admit you're probably right." Ugh. Now _she_ was blushing! And it wasn't even for using the word "oi" like Harry Potter had in the _Deathly Hallows_ book. It also wasn't for mentally spelling the word differently than Terra's "oy". She blushed wondering what in the world was wrong with her? Just because she loved Roxas didn't mean she always had to be in his good graces! She should have been forcing him to find some place to potentially hide with her! She certainly shouldn't have been inflating his ego by telling him she thought he was right.

"Come on! Out, you!" With some effort (in which she might have kicked Roxas in the keester once), Xion finally got her significant other to agree to not be sitting ducks. So when they did leave their small, but still well to do home, it was only so she could instantly regret it. Blowing some annoying hair out of her face (some days she really wanted to take a pair of scissors to it like Azula had done on the show, _Avatar_), Xion wondered if her very nature was meant to be regret? Nah. That was more of Naminé, wasn't it? Still… Roxas' inaction (and her initial thought) was most likely right. They had nothing to worry about! They could win this fight easily after everything they'd been through.

Unlike the others, they had a warning and as Roxas had said, they had one more advantage. Well, two advantages. At first Roxas had said, "We can defeat some doofy Angel with such a stupid plan, Xi. She's not the brightest can in the box. Not like our clever, Axel." Then, completely unserious, Roxas had asked Xion, "You're reading _Harry Potter_ a lot, aren't you?" When Xion had done nothing more, but look at her shoes interestedly and try to straighten her wand (so it looked less rigid unlike many of the wands J.K. Rowling had written of), Roxas had winked at her and said to her utter embarrassment, "Don't worry, Xi. That's a good thing. You even had Yen Sid give you a completely useless wand that you don't need!" Xion didn't fill Roxas in on how her obsession was even worse than that. She'd even been saying the names of HP spells out loud when using magic (while thinking the real incantation so it actually worked).

Anyway, Xion had had no clue where Roxas was going with all he'd said until he'd muttered, "Defense Against the Dark Arts, Xion. This stupid b's reign will end, and when it does, everything will go back to normal. It's like what happened with all the teachers of that subject. In fact, I think it goes like that in every story. Look at ours! Everything worked out in the end. And I think it always will."

For a moment, Xion had only been able to look at Roxas dreamily. She pushed all of her thoughts aside for the moment, and decided to just go ahead and take her and Roxas to the UG. Joshua had, rather suspiciously, taught them how to do this the moment they met. It was almost as though he'd known… No matter, Xion told herself whilst looking about for CAT's mural, but really aiming to get to Miyashita Park. Roxas was right. The power of friendship had never failed them before, and it never would! They would prevail! And it was her soul mate's encouraging, truthful words that she was seeing the light! Her leading man always showed her the way and enlightene- her soul.

Oh, god. She was starting to sound like what Roxas had when he'd been mocking this woman's plan. She'd never understood why people in love were written to talk like that in stories. Had anyone ever given such cheesy speeches in real life (save for Sora)? She didn't think so. And man was this Angel's plan flawed! People in love weren't so stupidly self-sacrificing in real life. Clearly, the "dim-witted daft" had only succeeded on pure luck thus fa-

"Hey, Xion? Do we even know the name of the chick who's going to attack us?"

"Huh?" Pulled from her thoughts of how beautiful the glaring sun was, Xion, amidst temporary blurred eyes, walked right into Roxas. She smacked face first right into his back. Though she fell to the ground, Roxas didn't seem any the wiser of her faux pas. It was like how she was none the wiser (when really her keen senses should have been) to how Shibuya was so different under another Composer's influence. Hell, to many Composers' influence (because they'd been changing one after the other lately, hadn't they?)

"I was wondering if we were really going to fight some villain with no name. It's like in that Roswell book series-" here Xion's face conformed into shock upon realizing that Roxas actually read (and a sort of love story, at that). "You know, Melinda Metz and her editor, I think, never named the aliens' planet because they were lame and said 'humans wouldn't be able to pronounce it.' That's so cheap."

Xion nodded her head; she'd momentarily forgotten that Roxas was walking in front of her and therefore couldn't even see her. Narrowing her eyes at him, though, Xion couldn't help but realize just how much fun Roxas seemed to be braving the now "dangerous streets of Shibuya" when before he'd been keen on staying at home. She just hoped, if asked, he wouldn't steal credit for the idea like Sora's friend Timon apparently did when it came to Pumbaa. "I think Joshua said something similar to that once. How I know this, I don't know. But I think he remarked that he had to battle some unknown character in Tin Pin. Oh my go-"

"What? What?" Roxas asked urgently as he whirled on Xion and took in her shocked, alarmed expression.

Xion found that she couldn't answer Roxas. She couldn't. Just couldn't! How hadn't she realized befor- How hadn't she noticed? She really was as flawed as the Organization said her to be. "Joshua's gone, Roxas. I loved that effeminate, perhaps gay, Composer. Even though he really isn't—because this whole thing shows he loves Rhyme—I loved to compare him to Magnus! Whatever are we going to do without him, Roxas? Shibuya will never be the same without his presence. What will we do? What will we do?"

During her (fake) mental break down (Roxas really was a bad influence on her), Xion hadn't realized that the area around them had begun growing darker as if in response to her darkening mood. Even though she, like Roxas, was really starting to treat the whole experience as a joke, deep down she was more than irritated at this woman who had taken her friends. Shibuya's fate rested in her and Roxas' hands, and she would be damned if she let it fall into this vile woman's hands.

They were at the park now, and before her very eyes, the flowers seemed to be freezing over. It was for this reason that Xion clutched onto Roxas' arm desperately and turned a sad eye onto the place. This was one of the most beautiful, colorful places in Shibuya and now. And now….

Suddenly filled with rage (and not even play acting even more), Xion summoned Kingdom Key to her hand at charged at the woman in the distance who was growing more and more corporal. Xion felt Roxas' hand grasp for her hood to stop her, but he didn't reach out in time. Though his fingers were just a hare's breadth away, they missed her.

And don't look at her like that, dear reader, though she hated everything about Organization XIII, the hoods had been a good idea. And now since hers was white, maybe no one else would think she was automatically meant to be evil and Naminé good.

Shaking her head to shake it of all of its distractions, Xion leapt into the air just in time. The ground beneath her—where the flowers had been—was completely iced over now. If she hadn't acted soon enough, she wouldn't be attacking the Angel. Rather, she would have been completely skidding beneath the assailant. How horrible would that have been? It would have been like Sora, Donald, and Goofy's failed Trinity Limit against Larxene in Castle Oblivion.

Roxas, as it was, seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "Xion, I know we were being silly before to anger this woman and lure her here, but be careful, sweetheart. Don't epically fail like Sailor Moon and Mini Moon did with that 'Sailor Moon Super Kick' in season four or five."

Nodding at this, Xion allowed Roxas to join her before rushing in again. Biting her tongue, she allowed the emotions she felt for Roxas calling her "sweetheart" to wash through her, but not overwhelm her. She knew what Roxas was doing. Though he wasn't being as ridiculous with the "sweetie" comment like Aang and Katara were in those "_The Promise_" comics, he was telling her how much he loved and needed her. How much he worried about her. Because though they'd been joking with the overly dramatic love talk before, Roxas was showing Xion that he would say and do romantic things for her like in the _Mortal Instruments_ series that she so loved. Just… Just not as dumbly.

"Aren't you just adorable?" the red haired, warrior Angel sneered as she aimed a particularly lethal icicle at Xion's head. As Xion rolled over Roxas' back (and nearly avoided the blow that would have probably frozen her before killing her, like what would have happened to Rose from the _Titanic_ if she had jumped in the beginning), she stole Roxas' own Keyblade from him.

He looked at her with alarm, but with a quick wink, all the worry on his face melted away. Instead, he focused on other things. Like using magic (and not the _Harry Potter_ sort) to return the weather conditions to as normal as possible. The Snow Queen wasn't having that though, and aimed one of Joshua's Jesus Beams at Roxas' heart.

Suddenly, Xion was more furious than she had ever been. And it wasn't just for wondering if the Jesus Beams had been directly stolen from Joshua. It wasn't just because aiming a blow at Roxas' heart was going too far. Because, really, wasn't the double beam attack bad enough without it being used on someone's heart? What angered Xion the most, though, was the knowledge that if they failed here, Terra and Aqua would go through the same thing. And then Riku and Naminé. Loved ones would continue to suffer, and when it deserved to be alive, Xion couldn't allow that.

Finishing the tuck roll attack she'd learned from Tinga on _Dark Angel_, Xion punched the Snowy Queen square in her ugly face. "Bitch! I'll teach you to target people's loved ones. Out of all the underhanded things you could do! And then to not even allow me the chance to agree Roxas and I are adorable? So you know, Roxas and I are the most adorable couple ever! Even more adorable than Naminé and him, and they admittedly look better together! This is our day, and I will not let you ruin it anymore."

"Xio-"

As it was, Xion was passed listening to anything that had to do with this woman. Even if it was from her injured hubby.

…

Roxas remained on the ground like he had in the kitchen—at the beginning of this tale—but for such a different reason. He was still very much hurt from the powerful beams the Snow Queen had blasted him with. As such, he was powerless to stop Xion from dangerously fighting their enemy head-on, but he wasn't sure he would have wanted to. Even with the danger to his dear, sweet Xion. Because, really, this was her fight. She hadn't gotten to defeat any of the Organization, or Xehanort, or anyone that had wronged her. It was right that Xion should take his Keyblade, like Sora had taken Riku's in that one fight with Xemnas, and spear the woman twice through the gut. Not that she had any guts, anyway for going about things the way she had. Still, Roxas was more impressed when it was over and the evil Angel disappeared just like Xemnas had back then (though hopefully she was really Erased and wouldn't reform somehow).

Xion, as it was, seemed really embarrassed for her outburst, and for momentarily losing it. She handed Roxas his Keyblade back, and seemed about to run away (maybe even from the entire world of Shibuya), but Roxas couldn't let that happen. Not on their anniversaries of all days. Not after all that had just happened. Not with how Roxas had fought so much (for so many years) just to have Xion with him. He wasn't going to let her go. Not ever. He pulled her into his arms so her back was flush against his chest. It was exactly opposite to how he'd caught her in his arms earlier in the day. He also noted how her feet (as they subconsciously scrambled to find footing after he'd grabbed her), danced over the ice in a circle. It made a whistling noise, and Roxas couldn't help but smirk. Well, well, well. Xion had finally gotten a glassy substance to sing.

Looking around him, Roxas noted that it had begun snowing some of its own accord now, and not through the Angel Xion had just bested. There was some drying blood on the ground, but it was nothing Joshua couldn't make disappear easily. Though it resembled the end of the Tenchi Muyo movie somewhat, (Xion, too, had lost parts of her hair like Achika, but thankfully not nearly as much; hers still looked fine) Roxas had to be glad, at least, that Tokyo Tower or anything like it hadn't been destroyed like in that movie. And to think, the poor civilians in that film had no idea what had happened. The poor saps had added it up to an unexplained event, and didn't even care that it was gone since the tower was in need of maintenan-

"And you say I daydream too much, Roxas. You're a lot worse now than I ever have been at ignoring my surroundings. And I'll have you know that back when I knew only to want the beach, I never really drifted of-"

Suddenly remembering what it was he'd been planning to do before he began fanboying (Roxas blamed the trendy Shibuya for making he and Xion such ridiculous fans), Roxas swept Xion into his arms and shut her up with a kiss. For how much she'd wanted to talk, she didn't seem to want to protest. Finally pulling away, Roxas rested his forehead against Xion's, and looked into her eyes until he felt dizzy. He never wanted to stop looking at her. "Happy anniversary, Xion. I love you so much. And I'm so glad to have you with me in this crazy, yet entertaining, life we live."

"I love you too," Xion whispered as she leaned closer to Roxas and began running her fingers over his stubble.

Perhaps more would have happened between the couple, but something happened. That something was things returning to normal like the couple had known it would. In a slight light show and "pew" noises that reminded Roxas very much of _Halo_, everyone that had been lost reappeared in a circle around Roxas and Xion. Sora and Kairi, as suspected, were there, too. In fact, they were laughing slightly and wrapped around each other much like how Roxas and Xion had been earlier. At that, Roxas felt the acute need to punch Sora in the face. Even now, years after becoming his own person, he felt like he was too much like his too nice once-Somebody. Still, he could forget about all of that. After all, he was gladder that they were okay and everything would be returning to normal again. Roxas might have gone and punched Sora in the shoulder to wish him and Kairi a nice trip back to Destiny Islands, but as it was, he couldn't. He was still reeling from all that had happened.

In the end, Joshua's words left him reeling even more. And in that, he wouldn't acknowledge Sora. Instead, he would give Xion a knowing look.

"Oh, dear," Joshua said in his reinstated Composer form. The power he emitted was more than tangible in his older body, as it rolled off of him in blinding white Light. "Why is everything so cliché? Dear Masaki's idea became that after all her failed attempts, and even the way we were freed from what she'd done resembled when Shiki, Beat, and myself were freed from Megumi that time. No matter, at least we're free now. I won't say thank you." The last bit was directed at Roxas and Xion, as Joshua finally found it in him to look at them (and someone other than his love, Rhyme). Roxas and Xion just shrugged at his words. They knew he wouldn't thank them, and it wasn't even a big deal. That was just Joshua for you. Still, the way he looked at Rhyme so protectively and happily made it all somehow worth it.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Joshua asked suddenly as he surveyed all those around him. In that motion, Roxas had the horrible feeling that Joshua was assessing who else might could have saved them all if he and Xion had failed. Ai, perhaps? And Mina, and Nao and Sota… Joshua and his tools. At least he really seemed to care for people and his city, Roxas thought. "Some random prompt for a story from an even more random person."

And this is where Roxas and Xion share their before mentioned look. As fangirls and boys, the two wouldn't doubt such a thing. Or even mind it, really. Why, then, did Roxas feel despite Joshua's innocent words, he'd orchestrated all of this for fun? He certainly wouldn't put it past him, and if the ice in Neku's eyes, directed at Joshua, now meant anything…

Later, Roxas and Xion would get gory details on the best friends' duel, but as they saw Neku dive at Joshua to beat the tar out of him, the two averted their eyes and looked at their seashells. Their own wayfinders/lucky charms, as it was. They thought they'd seen enough bloodshed to last a lifetime, thank you.

…

Even so, when Roxas brushed some blood off Xion's face like Ron did for Hermione in the _Deathly Hallows_ _Part 1_ movie, Xion couldn't help but feel that blood thing, at least, felt nice. Very nice. When he kissed her again, Xion tasted blood, but somehow holy water and tears, too.

Was Roxas now using magic to tease her for her love of the _Infernal Devices_ (the _Mortal Instruments_' prequel series)? His cheeky looking face seemed to say so. Taking a leaf out of Neku's book, Xion tackled Roxas and began poking him. Suddenly, it was like that morning again. Suddenly it was like their crazy day had never happened for them. It would always be like that for the lovers, and they'd never want it any other way. They'd never want any other sort of day.

_Fin._

**Author's Note: Andddddddd, Joshua orchestrated all of this for fun because he was bored. Gotta love that manipulative son of a gun.**

**Now for the most important part of this: Happy RokuShi day! Man do I love this pairing to death, and I always will. I hope you guys found this at least a bit enjoyable (though there are probably a lot of jokes you might not get). If you want to get the punch line of a joke, feel free to ask.**

**Anyway, I decided to write this since my other funny Roxion story, _Roundabout Romance_, is so popular. This pairing has so much angst around them, I tried to give them some light and humor on their day to diffuse the tension. LOL. Though I do have mixed feelings about this fic. You know, this sort of reminds me of Michael2002's _Wedding_ and _Switched_ stories on deviantArt. Or Varanus' BbS stories on here. All of those break the fourth wall and are brilliant, but with a few crack elements.**

**The premise of this story is completely based on one of Saro's story. She's known as Lost Legendaerie on here (and is the creator of Joshyme)! But what happened with Joshua and Rhyme in this story happened in her story, _Falling For You_. Though, thankfully, Masaki was killed after Rhyme became Composer in that. This story idea was born when I imagined that if she hadn't died then, the power hungry gal would have done all of this again to the friends and lovers of the Hachiko group until someone either stopped her, or there was no one left. Fortunately, with what's happened in 3D, they are now friends with KH people, too. And obviously that's a good thing because Roxas and Xion saved the day in this! LOL. Originally, I was just going to have that idea be a TWEWY story, but since RokuShi Day was approaching, I used the idea with them. Though it did come out somewhat different from what I planned…**

**And Saro, if you ever read this (which I doubt since I don't think you like RokuShi), I hope you like it. And that you don't want to kill me for doing this with your story idea. It should be known her story is amazing and the complete opposite of this cracky rubbish. Seriously, Saro's an amazing person and writer. And I have to love her for creating the awesome Joshua/Rhyme pairing!**

**The last quote, "You know what this reminds me of? Some random prompt for a story from an even more random person," is a quote from The Genius Mage's story " _A Simple Spell Check_." She's another amazing writer and person. Read that Joshyme story (because it' stupendous) and you'll get the joke.**

**I've talked enough now! Hope this was somewhat decent. Happy RokuShi Day, everyone! Spread the love for this beautiful, underrated, canon KH pairing. And if you want to see more of what I've done for the day, check out my account on deviantArt. I'm DenizenofTwilight there. Fortunately the vid and pic I made are a lot more serious, and canon than this.**

**RokuShi ftw.**

**-Shanna**


End file.
